


angel on the painted glass

by featherx



Series: requests [38]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Choking, Comeplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Strength Kink, top caspar/bottom linhardt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherx/pseuds/featherx
Summary: “So that’s what I want later,” Linhardt concludes. He makes to put away his phone, but Caspar grabs onto his wrist and stares even longer and harder at the diagram on screen. “Any questions? You can tell me if you’re not into it.”All Caspar says, after what must have been ten minutes of Linhardt talking about a new sex position, is, “You readhentai?”
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Series: requests [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388335
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	angel on the painted glass

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: casphardt in a specific position + strength & praise kink + choking + mating press! thank you for requesting anon LMAO
> 
> anyway hi casphardt tag, it's me again. sorry for constant horny crimes 💔  
> title from [holy ghost - BØRNS](https://open.spotify.com/track/7vI3vLZbuDT7yyZTMtZVEx?si=PxRYDnkgQ86S7Rkj3iTNbg)

“So that’s what I want later,” Linhardt concludes. He makes to put away his phone, but Caspar grabs onto his wrist and stares even longer and harder at the diagram on screen. “Any questions? You can tell me if you’re not into it.”

All Caspar says, after what must have been ten minutes of Linhardt talking about a new sex position, is, “You read _hentai?_ ”

Linhardt really isn’t sure what he had been expecting. “First of all, I only use it for reference. Second of all, I much prefer erotica.”

“I mean, this—” Caspar zooms in on the photo on his phone, his cheeks only growing redder the longer he stares at the screen. Honestly, he doesn’t have to act so shy. Linhardt knows how he gets when they’re actually in bed, naked, and with the lube in hand. “I-I’ve never even seen anything like it! Do they do this in regular porn, or is this a hentai-only thing?”

Linhardt sighs. “I recommend you stop fixating on the hentai part. It’s just a reference photo.” He closes his phone and puts it away before Caspar can grab for it again. “If you don’t want to, you just have to say—”

“No! No, I do want to!” Caspar squeezes Linhardt’s arm, grinning nervously. “I just, well, you know—I don’t know if I can do it _well,_ but it looks… interesting. Hey, at the very least, it’ll be a good way to see if the stuff they draw in hentai actually works. I’ve always wondered how their legs twist that way.”

Linhardt stares at him. “You’ve… _always_ wondered?”

“Well, yea—” Caspar pauses. “Uh, I should get to work.”

“Hold on. Caspar.”

“Bye, Lin!” Caspar plants a big kiss on his forehead, grabs his bag, then runs out of the house. “See you tonight!”

Linhardt rubs his forehead absently, probably with a dopey smile on his face the whole time. He’s found he tends to look like that when Caspar is involved. “Oh, well… see you.” He’ll just have to ask Caspar for recommendations later, then.

Caspar adjusts him for what feels like the millionth time. “Are you _sure_ this is it? I swear something’s missing.”

“By this point, Cas, I do not care how it is as long as you get your dick inside me already,” Linhardt says, staring blankly up at the ceiling.

“No, no, give me another second, I’ll get this right—”

Linhardt’s fairly sure the position is as right as it gets, but he lets Caspar adjust them again anyway, because arguing would be too much of a hassle when he’s faced with Caspar’s stubborn determination. His eagerness to please is endearing most of the time, but when it’s testing Linhardt’s patience (and libido), not so much.

Their night started out as regularly as ever—they both came home from their respective jobs, Linhardt took his customary nap and woke up to takeout for dinner because Caspar had once again failed at making anything edible in the kitchen, and they made sure all the cat bowls were filled before finishing up and making their way into the bedroom. All fairly normal, although Linhardt’s full-day anticipation for this had made him even more sensitive than usual, and the only reason he hadn’t come already when Caspar was in the middle of fingering him open had been through sheer willpower alone.

Then came the difficult part: the position Linhardt had found by chance on his phone some time ago, and consequently couldn’t stop thinking about for a month straight. Caspar always learns new things fast, and this one is no different—they’re both lying on their backs, with Linhardt atop Caspar, situated in a way that his (poor, lonely, empty) ass is right above Caspar’s (probably also poor and lonely) dick, which has already gone soft from how much time they’ve spent trying to fix this.

Linhardt wriggles his hips and presses his ass against Caspar’s cock—Caspar yelps audibly next to his ear. “I think this one is right,” Linhardt says, though there isn’t any real discernible difference in their position from one second ago. “Can we _please_ go already, I have been suffering for the past ten minutes.”

“A-Ah… well, if you put it that way…” Caspar tightens his grip on the insides of Linhardt’s knees, and Linhardt lets him tug at his legs to spread them wide open. The position is more difficult than Linhardt had expected, especially considering he’s taller than Caspar, but at least all his secret morning stretching has paid off, because he’s practically bent his body in half to make sure this works. “Okay, ready?”

“Like I said. For the past ten minutes.”

“Alright, alright,” Caspar laughs, and then—

Linhardt groans _loud,_ his eyes already fluttering shut of their own accord. Everything about Caspar (except his height) is big—his chest, his heart, his muscles, his voice, and _especially_ his dick, so much so that even just the head already has Linhardt shaking like this. No matter how many times he’s taken it, it never feels possible that something as big as that can fit at first, and maybe that’s why he so craves the feeling of being _filled_ when Caspar manages to push his dick further in. “Ah… _ah,_ ” Linhardt gasps, “like that, just like that…”

Is it just him, or does it actually feel deeper in this position? When he looks down he nearly swears when he sees only about half of Caspar’s cock inside him, the rest of his length looking like an impossible distance. Linhardt already feels about to burst, but Caspar isn’t stopping, only groans as he presses inside Linhardt inch by inch—“S-So… big,” Linhardt whimpers, clenching around his dick—“more, Cas, more…”

“Can you handle it, Lin?” Caspar taunts, though it doesn’t sound very taunting considering his voice is shaking worse than the rest of Linhardt’s body right now. “Does it really feel better like this?”

“Y—” Linhardt chokes on a moan when Caspar shoves the rest of his cock inside—pre-cum jolts out of Linhardt’s dick, stiff against his thigh, and he shifts around to press his ass against Caspar’s balls. “Yeah, yeah, better, i-it’s so deep…”

 _This_ was why he had wanted to try the position—it isn’t as if Linhardt is unhappy with their sex life, not at all, but considering how good Caspar’s dick feels on a normal basis, how much better would it be when intentionally made to go even deeper? And, well, it looks like that hentai manga had made some points, because Linhardt can barely even think anymore—how far inside is Caspar right now? “Can you—Cas, you can move, right?”

Caspar nods—Linhardt can’t see him, which is one of the downsides to this, but he does feel the movement. “You good?”

“ _Please._ ”

The first thrust isn’t too deep, but it sends electricity racing down Linhardt’s spine all the same—the second thrust is harder, and then it only gets harder and faster from there as Caspar very quickly grows accustomed to the pace. Considering Linhardt can’t do much, apart from spreading his legs as obscenely wide as they can go, Caspar has to do most of the moving, but anything that’s ever required strength has never been a problem for him and his abundance of muscles. Linhardt shivers and moans helplessly when Caspar reaches down with one hand to squeeze one of his ass cheeks, then grips the soft flesh and _pulls_ to the side, forcing Linhardt’s hole even wider—oh, God, how does he look right now, he should have pulled a mirror over for this—

He’s barely even aware he’s already coming untouched until Caspar swears through gritted teeth and Linhardt feels his own cum dripping down his stomach. “That was _fast,_ ” Caspar remarks. “Are you sure you’re alright, Lin?” His genuine tone has Linhardt vaguely wondering if he’s serious, right up until Caspar punctuates his question with a harsh thrust right up against his prostate, and Linhardt’s next words are replaced with a long, desperate moan. Caspar’s hand squeezing and kneading his ass really isn’t helping either. “How many times can you do that? Can you— _hah_ —can you come for me again, Lin?”

“Ca— _aaah_ —Casp-paaar—” A mix of pre-cum and lube alike are squirting out of Linhardt’s ass with each thrust—is that how big Caspar is, that he opened Linhardt up enough for his pre-cum to leak out? “Cas, i-inside—inside—want—deeper—”

“Okay, okay,” Caspar says, breath tickling Linhardt’s ear. His hand returns to grip at his knees again, giving Caspar even more control on his pace. “One more time, can you come one more time for me? You’re so good right now, you’re doing so well, Lin.”

The praise has Linhardt’s cock twitching back to attention, and it practically jerks upright when Caspar holds him tight and starts fucking him even faster, harder, rougher than before, pounding away at Linhardt’s prostate until his vision blurs from tears. He can come more than once, he knows he can, but how many times is his limit? He and Caspar had never pushed themselves that far before. Can Linhardt do three? Five? They have the whole night ahead of them to test this out—

“Please, please, more,” Linhardt’s babbling, way past the point of full sentences. “Want—more, I want more, Caspar, want—your cock, your cum, g-give me more, please—”

“You want it?” Caspar cranes his neck to bite a kiss against Linhardt’s throat. “You’re such a, uh… You’re such a fucking cockslut, Lin, fuck, you’re so hot—”

Linhardt can’t help the amused huff that escapes him—Caspar really never will be great at dirty talk—but he can’t do much more than that before another thrust fucks the very breath out of him. “Yes—I am,” he gasps out, hazy lust overtaking his thoughts once more, “I—I love you, I-I’m your slut, please fuck me hard _errr_ —”

Heat coils in his stomach, and Linhardt lets his mouth hang open in pleasure as Caspar practically manhandles him, hands shifting to hold onto his thighs hard enough that Linhardt desperately hopes he leaves bruises in the morning. He knows he can come like this again—is fairly close to doing so, in fact—which is why he lets out a flurry of swears he hadn’t thought himself capable of saying until now, when Caspar’s reached down to wrap one of his large hands around Linhardt’s dick. “ _Ah—_ Cas—”

“Is it really okay to be calling you a slut?” Caspar stage-whispers, sounding genuinely anxious, which is terribly at odds with how he’s mercilessly pumping Linhardt’s cock, smearing his cum from earlier everywhere. “It feels weird, ‘cause, like, you’re sure it’s not a bad thing, right?”

Does Caspar actually expect a coherent answer from Linhardt right now? All Linhardt can manage is slur out an approximation of his name, helplessly rolling his hips in time with Caspar’s pace. “Aw, come on,” Caspar pants, his teeth scraping against Linhardt’s neck again, “won’t you answer me, Lin?”

“Cas— _fuck!_ ”

This time his orgasm hits harder, if only because it’s so close to the previous one that it almost hurts—his cum splatters across his stomach again, some drops reaching his chest, and by the way Caspar moans and speeds up even more, Linhardt must have reflexively tightened around his cock. “Caspar—oh, God,” he whimpers, spreading his legs as far as they can go, well aware he looks exactly the part of a desperate cockslut, but he doesn’t care—he can feel Caspar going faster still, his thrusts more erratic than earlier and his movements tinged with hastiness. “Please, I want—h-hah—”

“I know, Lin,” Caspar gasps. He moves his hand from Linhardt’s dick to his hole, tracing the rim stretched wide around his cock for a moment before grabbing his ass cheek again and pulling to the side once more. “Let me—mmh—let me hear it?”

“Come in me,” Linhardt begs, neither hesitation nor shame in his voice—if anything he just clenches harder around Caspar’s cock, and he manages a shaky grin when Caspar _yells_ and comes, spurting inside Linhardt. “Ah—s-so much,” Linhardt moans, tightening up as much as he can to milk Caspar’s cock of every last drop of thick, hot cum he has in him. “Yes, more, more, give me more—mm—” Can he come again? _Fuck,_ he wants to come again and he definitely wants Caspar to come some more, but now that Linhardt’s filled and warm from Caspar’s cum, all he can think about is how thoroughly exhausted he is…

Caspar presses a kiss to the side of Linhardt’s jaw. “You did so well for me, Lin,” he praises, and _oh,_ if that doesn’t wake Linhardt right up. If Caspar were in the mood to roll over and get to sleep, he definitely wouldn’t be speaking this way, after all. “You’re so good. I bet before you would have fallen asleep in the middle of it, but now you’re still awake, right? You’re so fucking good for me.”

It is here that Linhardt realizes something that should have been glaringly obvious earlier: Caspar’s cock is still inside him, and Caspar’s cock is _definitely_ still hard right now. Linhardt swallows dryly—this has happened a few times before, but every time it feels unreal. “C-Cas…”

“So good,” Caspar’s still saying, craning his neck to litter soft kisses along the side of Linhardt’s throat. Linhardt sighs and leans into his lips—it’s so very gentle, which is why he yelps in surprise when Caspar suddenly flips them over and presses Linhardt down on his back on the bed while Caspar hovers above him, grinning wickedly. “You wanna keep being good for me, Lin?”

He’s pulled out, but only for long enough to let cum trickle slowly out; Caspar reaches beneath himself to grip his dick and push the cum back inside Linhardt with—Linhardt shivers and groans—the head of his cock. His legs are still spread wide open, ankles propped up atop Caspar’s shoulders, leaving his hole on full display. “Yes,” he gasps out, “yes, please, I-I’ll be good, so keep going—”

Caspar bites down hard on a spot above his collarbone for that, and Linhardt whines when he pushes his cock nearly all the way inside in one thrust. He can _feel_ the cum inside him sloshing wetly, and he almost comes again just from that. “Cas,” Linhardt manages, batting at Caspar’s wrist; Caspar blinks down at him, and his eyes widen when Linhardt gestures to his neck. “Before you ask, yes, I’m sure,” Linhardt says, just to make sure he doesn’t have to reassure Caspar several hundred times.

“Are you—” Caspar shakes his head. “Okay, obviously you are, right—” It’s probably difficult to balance himself on one hand, but somehow Caspar does so, because once he builds up a decent pace, he places his weight on the one palm flat against the side of Linhardt’s head and wraps his other hand around Linhardt’s throat. “Oh, God,” he whispers, staring at Linhardt and looking generally awestruck, “I can _never_ get over seeing you like this, fuck—”

Linhardt can still speak, since Caspar’s barely even gripping him, but he can’t even form any appropriate words at the moment when Caspar’s cock is all he can think of. “N… Now,” he manages, and Caspar dutifully tightens his grip around his throat.

 _Oh,_ this is it, this is _it—_ Linhardt’s dick jerks to attention again, leaking all over his thigh, pre-cum dribbling out of it with each of Caspar’s ridiculously strong thrusts. Somehow he can still process tiny details—the trail of spit running down his chin, the sheets wrinkling and folding beneath him, Caspar bending down to suck his nipples—Linhardt makes to moan at that last one, because _God,_ not _there_ when he’s so sensitive, but all he can manage is a weak cry. “Hey, Lin,” Caspar groans out after rising from Linhardt’s chest, his own voice raspy, “how—how much cum can you keep inside you? Y’know, just asking?”

 _How much? As much as you can get inside me,_ Linhardt wants to respond, but he supposes the whole point of doing this is so he _can’t_ respond—instead he whimpers and does his best to roll his hips in time with Caspar’s pace, though their position makes it difficult. He arches his back off the bed, too, enough that Caspar’s just about forced to look down at his nipples, pink and pert and slick with his saliva. _More there,_ Linhardt tries to convey—goodness, who knew communication could be this hard?

Thankfully Caspar seems to understand, if the flush on his cheeks is any indication, and he gets out a, “ _Fuck,_ Lin,” before returning to laving over the stiff buds, swirling his tongue around them and then teasing them with his teeth.

His grip has loosened slightly, and Linhardt lets out a long, hoarse whine, not sure if he had even tried forming words there. Caspar’s tongue feels so _fucking_ good, and while Linhardt does most of the sucking in this relationship when it comes to blowjobs—he likes seeing Caspar’s face, sue him—he never passes up on an opportunity like this. “Cas,” Linhardt manages, his legs trembling—“Come—on me—come on me—”

Caspar rises from Linhardt’s chest with a wet _pop._ “ _On?_ ” he repeats, blinking incredulously. “You sure about—fuck, about that? If I come again, we’re never cleaning these sheets—”

“Don’t care,” Linhardt rasps. He grabs onto Caspar’s wrist and tightens his grip around his neck himself, something that apparently turns Caspar on, if the throb of his cock inside him is any evidence. He can’t really speak now, but hopefully clenching around his dick serves as good enough communication.

It is—Caspar’s eyes flutter shut and he moans, the expression on his face Linhardt is going to be happily dreaming about for at least a week, and comes inside again, adding to the wet mess inside Linhardt’s hole, before pulling out and shakily positioning his cock so his cum spurts and splatters all over Linhardt’s chest and stomach. Linhardt scrambles to move, sitting up slightly to rub his nipples against Caspar’s cock—Caspar swears loudly and yet more cum splashes out, which Linhardt bends down to catch in his mouth, though most of it just gets on his face and drips down his cheeks. “Lin—Lin,” Caspar babbles, seemingly torn between squeezing his eyes shut and staring at the sight before him.

Linhardt only hums, reaching forward to press his lips against the head of Caspar’s cock—that gets him a last few drops of cum that he dutifully licks up, running his tongue up and down Caspar’s softening length until Caspar pushes him back down on the bed again. “Good boy,” Caspar growls. “You like being come on too, huh?”

“Mmh—” Linhardt wonders how he looks like right now, splayed out on the bed with cum on his face, dripping off his nipples, and leaking out of his gaping hole in thick globs, but Caspar captures his lips in a rough kiss before Linhardt can say much else. He melts into it for all of two seconds until Caspar draws back, moving his mouth down to bite kisses along his throat and collarbone, then to suck at the cum on his nipples, and then down until he’s leaving bruises on the insides of Linhardt’s thighs. “Caspar,” Linhardt sighs, tangling a hand in Caspar’s hair.

“Look at this mess,” Caspar says, jabbing two fingers into Linhardt’s hole—Linhardt jerks with a high, shaky whine as Caspar pushes the cum back inside him. He fumbles blindly downwards, adding one of his own fingers inside next to Caspar’s, and the moan that leaves him is absolutely _filthy_ when he feels it, the slippery wet slickness of Caspar’s cum inside him. He’s so _full,_ stuffed like a total cum whore, and when he and Caspar pull out of himself at the same time the cum spurts out like he’s coming from his ass.

It doesn’t take much more than that for him to come, for real, and for the third time—this time the cum only puddles on his torso and drips down onto the sheets, but Linhardt doesn’t care, rides on the euphoria of both his orgasm and Caspar whispering praise in his ear until he’s a limp, exhausted, leaking mess in Caspar’s arms.

“How was that?” Caspar asks. He lays Linhardt’s head down on a pillow, then reaches over to the dresser to retrieve a tissue box. “Bet whatever hentai you read wouldn’t match up to what just happened!”

“Hmm…” Linhardt closes his eyes and lets Caspar wipe him down, although there’s no salvaging the various stains on their sheets. Oh, well. They’ve more or less accepted this, really. “I think the top in it was bigger than you, though.”

“What!” Caspar drops the box, sounding genuinely aghast. “How would you know? You can’t say something like that unless you’ve got a proper comparison!”

Linhardt yawns, though he can’t hide his amused smile. “Well, for one, his dick reached his chest when it was fully erect.”

Caspar stares at him. “Lin… That just sounds scary.”

“I know. Imagine how _deep_ it could go.” Linhardt sighs. “But—anyway, thank you for indulging me, Cas. We’ll do something you like next time. But I think I’ll need a week to recuperate first…” He’s definitely not going to be walking right for a day or two, and he pales just thinking about how he’s going to hide this from his coworkers tomorrow.

“No rush! I still need time to plan out what I want anyway!” Caspar bends down and plants a kiss on Linhardt’s forehead, and Linhardt’s smile only grows. “Love you, Lin. But you really need to stop reading hentai.”

Linhardt wraps his arms around Caspar’s neck and pulls him down to snuggle against his side. “I love you too, but I think it’s too late for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading (❁´◡`❁) if you liked this, check out [this tweet](https://twitter.com/featherxs/status/1239788477807349760)!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/featherxs)   
>  [tumblr](http://featherxs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
